metalfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Adrenaline
Dark Adrenaline is the sixth studio album by Italian metal band Lacuna Coil. The album was produced by Don Gilmore (Linkin Park, Bullet For My Valentine), and mixed by Marco Barusso (Cayne, Modà, Laura Pausini, Eros Ramazzotti). The album debuted at number fifteen on the Billboard 200 chart with initial sales of 20,000. It also charted in the top five on four other different Billboard charts including the Rock Albums, Alternative Albums, Hard Rock Albums and the Independent Albums charts. The album was also successful throughout Europe, charting in ten countries, six of which Lacuna Coil have achieved their highest chart positions in those countries to date. Overall, this album has charted in fifteen different countries worldwide. The first single from the album, "Trip the Darkness", was released on October 17, 2011 before the album itself was released and is included as a remix on the soundtrack to Underworld: Awakening. "Fire" was released as the second single on June 15, 2012.http://legacy.roadrunnerrecords.com/blabbermouth.net/news.aspx?mode=Article&newsitemID=174495 The official music video was filmed on May 10, 2012.TwitterStagram Track listing All songs written and composed by Lacuna Coil and Don Gilmore, except for "Losing My Religion" by R.E.M. End of Time End of Time was written by Lacuna Coil in collaboration with producer Don Gilmore, which received positive reviews from Music critics. Chad Bowar of About.com praised the harmony vocals, saying "song is a very catchy power ballad that features some brief harmony vocals, which is something I wish Lacuna Coil would do more often. Video Cristina Scabbia and Andrea Ferro began shooting the music video for "End of Time" on October 17, 2012 in Milan, Italy. Scabbia It was directed by their regular collaborator Roberto Cinardi with the pseudonym of SaKu, who previously directed Lacuna Coil's music videos for Spellbound (2009), I Won't Tell You (2010) and the short movie Dark Passengers (2012).ref ''Dark Passengers'' Dark Passengers is a DVD which was included with the Digipack, Box Set and Darkest Adrenaline Super Deluxe Box Set editions of the album. It contains six short films shot by Roberto Cinardi with the pseudonym of SaKu (who already worked with the band for the videos of Spellbound and I Won't Tell You). The shorts contain the instrumental version of six songs from the standard issue of Dark Adrenaline. Every short has a member of the band as the main character and they represent Cristina's visions of the other members of the band after the Injection of the mysterious drug called "Dark Adrenaline".alladin In the first video, based on "Give Me Something More", we see Cristina imprisoned by her evil twin. The second one, with "Intoxicated", shows Andrea as the protagonist of an adaptation of F. W. Murnau's Nosferatu. The third based on "Upsidedown" with Marco Biazzi as Jason Voorhees. The fourth with "Kill the Light" sees Cristiano Migliore playing the victim of a mad scientist. The fifth based on "Fire" with Marco Coti Zelati as a sushi chef. The last one with "Trip the Darkness" and Cristiano Mozzati as leads playing the role of a crazy akira. Credits for Dark Passengers are adapted from album liner notes. *Directed by: SaKu *Produced by: Kinesis Film *Executive Producer: Marianna De Liso *Production Coordinator: Serena Tagliaferri *Production Assistant: Giuseppe Mele, Luca Brunetti *Casting Director: Francesco Anastasi *Still Photographer: Alice Camandonalacuna *D.O.P: Valentina Belli *Editor: Giulio Tiberti *Make Up Artist: Martina Camandona, Beatrice Contino *Costume Designer/ Set Decorator: Silvia Segoloni *Assistant Director: Alice Camandona *FX: Luca Della Grotta *Sound Designer: Valerio Moscatelli Chart performance On January 28, it was announced that the album had achieved number 15 on the Billboard 200 in its debut week, with first week sales of 20,000, therefore becoming Lacuna Coil's highest charting album in the United States with Shallow Life achieving 16 on the Billboard 200 in 2009. The album also charted on four other US charts reaching number 2 on the Alternative Albums chart and the Hard Rock Albums Chart, number 3 on the Independent Albums chart and number 5 on the Rock Albums Chart in the same country. | title = Dark Adrenaline - Lacuna Coil | accessdate = 2012-02-27 | publisher = Billboard.com}} Dark Adrenaline charted at number 48 on the UK Albums Chart despite being removed from this chart in its second week after release. The album also charted at number 4 on the UK Rock Chart and in many other countries across Europe, including some of the band's highest chart positions such as number 34 in Finland on the Finnish Albums Chart. The album became the 45th best selling Hard Rock album of 2012 in the United States.yup Year-end charts Editions *''Regular Edition: The regular edition of the album, featuring the 12 tracks above. *Regular Edition (Limited Edition): The regular edition of the album, containing different artwork made by the band. *Regular Edition + LP: The regular album + LP *Digipack Edition: The regular 12 songs + a DVD, guitar pick, and Dark Adrenaline poster, packaged in a digipack. *Boxset Edition: Limited EU box containing the Deluxe CD/DVD edition, housed in a digipak with reverse side print on the cardstock and partial glossy varnish, a 2012/13 Lacuna Coil calendar and a three button set in plastic pouch. *Darkest Adrenaline Super Deluxe Box Set Edition: Limited to 500 copies. Contains a vinyl, digipak, hardcover photo book (40 pages), poster, sticker, guitar pick, autographed lithographs, ink vials, syringe pen packaged in a metal medic box. *iTunes Edition: The regular 12 tracks + the following bonus material: 'Soul Inmate', 'Closer' (live on WCC), 'Heavens A Lie' (live on WCC), 'Within Me' (live on WCC), 'I Won’t Tell You' (live on KXFX), 'Spellbound' (on WBYR Second Visit), 'Trip The Darkness' (video). *Hastings Edition: Limited to 3000 copies. The regular 12 tracks + the following bonus material on a bonus CD: 'Our Truth' (Taken from ''Karmacode), Spellbound (Taken from Shallow Life), Heaven's a Lie (Taken from Comalies), When a Dead Man Walks (Taken from Unleashed Memories), Falling Again (Taken from In a Reverie), Reverie (Taken from In a Reverie), Distant Sun (Taken from Unleashed Memories), Self-Deception (Taken from Comalies), In Visible Light (Taken from Karmacode), Swamped (Taken from Comalies). Also contained a coupon for $5 off any CD from Lacuna Coil's Catalog at Hastings locations. Personnel Credits for Dark Adrenaline adapted from Barnes & Noble. and from allmusicCredits for "Dark Adrenaline" as taken from allmusic *Cristina Scabbia: Vocals *Andrea Ferro: Vocals *Cristiano Migliore: Guitars *Marco Biazzi: Guitars *Marco Coti Zelati: Bass, Keyboards *Cristiano Mozzati: Drums, Percussion **With: Mario Riso on guest percussion ;Technical *Don Gilmore – composer, producer *Lacuna Coil – composer *Marco Barusso - Mixing Engineer *Mark Kiczula - Recording Engineer *Marco D'Agostino - Mastering *Adam "Doom" Sewell - Management *Mark "Gus" Guy - Tour Manager *Tim Borror - Booking *Paul Ryan - Booking *Michael Toorock - Legal Advisor References Category:2012 albums